Blue
by MigLi-san
Summary: "Quería destruirte muchas veces mas, querido Rey de Heroes." [GilgameshxArturia; One-shot]
Antes que nada gracias por darle al click y pensar en leer este fic, cualquier critica constructiva es aceptable siempre y cuando sea con el debido respeto y si tengo suerte con este fanfic y me dan reviews contestaré de inmediato, ¡espero les guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo!.

 **CRÉDITOS:** Fate y sus personajes no me pertenecen

 **NOTA:** No es que me crea gran cosa pero se de casos en los que te plagian el fic, así que agradecería que no lo atribuyan como suyo y si lo usan me den crédito, muchas gracias...Mi saludos y disfruten.

* * *

 **BLUE:**

Recuerdo haberte atrapado. Para entonces eras una pesadilla.

Mi sonrisa, blanca como el marfil, se reflejaba en el filo de mi espada, que danzando grácil, llegaba hasta tu cuello. Bello momento aquel en el que no había de que preocuparse. Donde odiar era fácil.

Objetivos claros: Vencer. Las vidas de otro que no fuera tu venerable y todo poderoso maestro no tenían importancia. Y eso era un alivio cuando lo único que en lo que debías pensar era en esa copa sagrada, que concedería aquel milagroso deseo, en donde parecíamos seres miserables corriendo en contra del reloj y de las creencias puras sobre conservar la vida como un importante tesoro.

El destino, había jugado su triunfal desenlace sorpresivo, y yo, fui el detonante. Quería aplastarte, antes de que tu lo hagas. Pero quien me iba a asegurar que me enamoraría de la destrucción, de la resistencia que representabas. Supe entonces que eliminarte no era sencillo.

Yo no quería hacerlo sencillo.

Mi corazón no lo permitiría, desde la primera vez que saltó en regocijo al recibir esa imagen: Sorprendido, entre mis brazos de la muerte, y con el filo marcando los segundos de lo que debería ser el fin. Te poseía, tu vida pendía de mis delicados dedos, en una forma en la que hasta parecías confiarmela sin remordimientos. No habías dicho nada, tu rojo escarlata dictaba las palabras silenciosas que no osabas decir. Me estabas desafiando, mientras el azul de mi vestido se elevaba con el viento, completando el rompecabezas llamado contraste. El rojo elemental de la sangre, contra el azul preciado del Edén.

Entonces, el azul se alejó de ti.

Mi vestido marcaba el ritmo de mi marcha, a la distancia, dejándonos a ambos confundidos. Me había ido y ni yo me lo creía. _"Hasta la próxima lucha."_ Alcancé a decir. No pude ver tu reacción en aquel entonces, pero aún así, puedo afirmarla como si la hubiese presenciado: Esa sonrisa triunfante, de seguro se había dibujado en tus labios. Y así debía ser, hasta conseguir borrarla de inmediato, en otra batalla, recuperar tu rostro de asombro una vez mas.

El azul se había llenado del rojo de la sangre. Era la mía.

La siguiente batalla fue ganada por el irónico héroe dorado, que poseía un alma tan oscura como aquel día nublado en el que nos situábamos. Tokyo había conocido de un par de explosiones, causadas por nuestro inmenso poder, y nuestros cuerpos habían detectado la alarmante adrenalina que nos extasiaba siempre que osábamos chocar espadas. Se te había hecho una costumbre, estar cerca, dejar el trono de los cielos y bajar a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo.

¿Debería haberme sentido honrada por eso?, probablemente si. Éramos una excepción el uno en el otro.

Mi cuerpo dolía, y mi mente se preguntaba si correría con la misma suerte que él en su momento, cuando yo decidí retirarme.

« _Te sienta tan bien el rojo..._ »

Y me mirabas desde arriba, en ese puesto que siempre te atribuías. Contemplé el caótico cielo. Nuestro caótico cielo, el cual ambos habíamos creado. Definitivamente era nuestro mas fiel reflejo. Nuestras mentes, se sentían igual de nubladas cuando ambos colapsábamos uno contra el otro. Quise ponerme en pie una vez mas. Quería el grial, quería destruirte.

Quería destruirte muchas veces mas, querido Rey de Heroes.

Me pregunto, si conocías este lado en mi, desde la primera vez que me viste. Si, la fiera que solo sabía de luchas y sangre. La reina de vestido azul puro como el cielo que ocultaba tantos sentimientos macabros en su interior. A menudo me preguntaba si, acabar con la única persona que me aceptaba tal y como soy, era lo correcto. Y por eso estabas allí, de entre tantos motivos, vivo. Pero la balanza siempre era desigual, y tu no tendrías ningún motivo para dejarme la capacidad de respirar una vez más. Cerré los ojos.

Escuché a tu armadura dar tregua.

Se oía todo tu oro retirándose de nuestro improvisado campo de batalla, aquel escenario que dejaba al descubierto nuestras almas de guerra. Esa vez el filo de mi espada tirada en el suelo, reflejaba el brillo de tus pies marcharse entre las gotas que poco a poco comenzaban a caer. Fue entonces cuando pensé en lo absurdo, en las ironías que trae la destrucción. Aprendimos a tomar una espada por nuestras ambiciones y nuestro país, pero solo extendíamos nuestros caprichos. Y eso eras tu, mi capricho. Un capricho que aplazaba ese enorme deseo:

El Santo Grial debía ser mío.

¿Quien decide cómo llamar a los sentimientos?, me pregunté en ocasiones. Nunca supe cómo llamar a esas contradicciones que frenaban mi espada a centímetros de tu yugular. Tampoco aquellos otros en los que te veía partir con melancolía anticipada. Esos otros en los que ya no deseaba verte, no deseaba estar en guerra, en los que no sabía como seguiría, pero quería tirar nuestras armas y marcharnos, lejos. Eras mi limite, aquel que destruía la razón y toda coherencia existente. Eras ese que disipaba las definiciones a lo correcto, aquel gatillo de impulsos.

Puede que ame la guerra.

Puede que la guerra me ame a mí.

Y puede que la guerra destruya todo lo que soy. Todo lo que tengo.

Esa mañana temprano, había llorado. Conocí el dolor de una pérdida. Había destrozado esos sentimientos a los cuales aún no había dado nombre. Esos que nacieron contigo, y morirían contigo también. Mi nación valía mas que mi propio derecho a la vida. La autodestrucción que me aliviaba cada vez que te dejaba en libertad, y tu a mi, tuvo que ser sacrificada.

No me hubiera importado morir.

No si eso significaba que aquella muerte tenía un significado, mi patria, mi rendición. Pero no era esa mi fortuna.

Esa mañana temprano, contrario a lo preestablecido, tenías temor del rojo que vestía tu piel y yo del azul que vestía a una bestia, ahora cargando con un mundo más de culpas. Esos colores que nos identificaban, ahora parecían ajenos y monstruosos. Nos miramos a los ojos, las palabras nunca podrían brotar de seres que hablaban y sólo entendían un idioma: basado en el sonar de una espada contra la otra. Mis brazos acunaron parte de tu cuerpo, en un intento de disculpas. Te había resignado ante mi objetivo. Eras el sacrificio a mi decisión de ser Rey antes que una mujer. Esa vez, la hoja de mi espada clavada en tu corazón, reflejaba la forma en la que tus ojos carmesí se apagaban gradualmente. Este mundo, y muchos mundos, eran poco para nosotros, que lo único que precisábamos, era un "tu y yo". Pero las luchas nunca dejaban espacio para esas palabras. Tantos cadáveres amontonados, solo dejaban espacio para los nuestros en algún futuro, para ti no tan distante, y para mi...

 _"Nos volveremos a ver."_

Tu voz daba su último aliento, e inclusive al filo de la muerte, tu presencia aplastaba a todas las demás. Destellabas mas que mi espada, con un fulgor irritante, admirablemente irritante. ¡Osada yo y el mundo de tener que despedirte!, incluso desfalleciendo brutalmente, alcanzabas una obstinada belleza. Era la muerte de quien, a diferencia de mi, lo había alcanzado todo. Alguien que conocía el azul de la paz mas que yo misma, quien lo vestía de una forma hipócrita.

Esa mañana temprano, había llorado.

 _"Allí, detrás de ese azul."_

Susurré contra la brisa en respuesta, era una promesa, un fiel reencuentro en algo que ni sabíamos si existía, si es que era cierto, mientras aún vivos, le dimos el último vistazo al cielo.

* * *

 **AUTORA:** _MigLi-Chan_

 _No me pegueis, soy una simple mortal._

Bueno, me inspiré básicamente en la imagen que posee este one-shot, lo hice ayer y publico hoy que me comen los mosquitos. Pinches mosquitos. Sé que todos mis escritos apartados, son GilgameshxArturia, pero no sé, me inspiran a cosas cortas como estas, aunque eso no quiera decir que prefiera a Gilgamesh por sobre Diarmuid o visceversa (No diré a quien prefiero por no arruinar mi fanfic, que quien lee "Mi Deseo es", entenderá). No tengo mucho que decir, el desarrollo de la historia me salió así, no hay motivos. Si Arturia queda Ooc, no lo sé, pero a veces la imagino un poco Alter, debatiendo sus ideales con las costumbres, y todos los sacrificios que hace desde un lado menos victimista, mas aguerrido. Cualquier duda, estoy para responderla, como por ejemplo: "¿Que tan loca estás, MigLi?", la responderé.

Respuesta: ¿87%? (No se si va a salir el símbolo de porcentaje al lado del numero, me estoy arriesgando)

Gracias por leer.

¿Revs, su veredicto, opinión o críticas constructivas?

Sayo~


End file.
